


Let's Fall in Love for the Night and Forget in the Morning

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: If only.*Title from FINNEAS - Let's Fall in Love for the Night





	Let's Fall in Love for the Night and Forget in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> rawr xD
> 
> i'm back lmao i memed on online games too much 
> 
> basically theyre fwbs and ren wants more than that but here we are

“What?”

Akechi quietly scrutinised Ren’s watchful gaze, his head tilting left as Akechi’s did, and tilting right as he did.

“I’ve given you all the attention I can for tonight.” He chuckled, and put his usual jacket on. “You know I’ve got to leave before the last train.”

“But… You know the last train’s already left, right?”

Ren replied so nonchalantly that Akechi froze for a bit, and his eyes quickly darted around the room trying to find the nearest clock.

Lucky for him, a round, red clock on the wooden desk at the other corner caught his attention and he managed to make out what time it was.

He still had about eight minutes to go.

“…Well, you had me there.” Akechi sighed and glared at Ren.

“Damn, I was hoping you wouldn’t look.” Ren sat up and reached for his shirt that had been abandoned much, much earlier.

And when he put it on, he noticed how Akechi was all set and ready to go.

“Well, I should get going.”

“Right, I’ll, uh…” He bit his lip, an attempt to hide away the longing threatening to leak out as he spoke. “I’ll… walk you to the station.” 

“Well, alright.” Akechi turned towards the stairs, but then stopped in his tracks. “Don’t forget. Pants on.”

It was almost obvious that he wasn’t sure where he had thrown his pants away earlier, signalled by the crystal clear confusion on his face as he searched the floor.

“Shorts. On the shelf.” Akechi shook his head.

Ren let out a wry laugh as he reached for the shorts on his shelf.

“It’s like you live here.”

“I wonder.” Akechi chuckled. “Perhaps I do, in your dreams?”

-

“Do you… like cats?” Ren tilted his head to the side as he asked.

“Cats?” Akechi turned his attention away from the crepes in front of him. “Well, I wouldn’t say I dislike them…”

“Dogs?”

“I don’t mind dogs.”

“…Me?”

“That, I mind.”

Akechi laughed at the same moment Ren feigned hurt by putting both hands on his chest.

Feigning… he’s hoping that’s how it was perceived as. There was a glint there that Ren knew had showed, but he held on to the hope that it was overlooked.

“I have to ask, though. What’s prompted this… interrogation?”

“If you must know,” Ren put his arms on the table and his hands under his chin. “I’m getting you a cat to pair with Morgana.”

“I’m pretty sure you can get another cat on your own.”

“Nope.” He shook his head. “ _You’re_ getting Morgano.”

“…Morgano?” Akechi was certain that the emotion visible on his face is now that of concern. Whether it’s concern over getting a cat that he probably has no time for, concern over naming it _Morgano_ … Whatever it is, it’s there. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Ren flashed a smile. “I can come over for playdates.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t want to, trust me.” Akechi shook his head. “My apartment is a mess.”

_Bet you which is messier, your place or my heart?_

Ren shook his head, regaining his usual, playful demeanor after the thought intruded in his head.

“You’ve seen my place. It can’t be worse.”

“In fact, I have. Multiple times.” Akechi smiled. “No comment on that, though.”

The two of them were quiet as they traversed the busy roads of Shibuya, the night sky above them barely twinkling.

“Hey.”

Akechi’s response was an inquisitive hum as he turned to look at Ren.

“You coming over tonight?”

“Hmmm.”

Akechi eyed Ren, a familiar glint of mischief in his eyes.

This wasn’t an unusual offer for either of them, no. Akechi, of course, knows that this is an invitation.

But what he doesn’t know is there’s another invitation lying in wait, behind Ren’s lips.

“What do I get in return?”

_Here goes nothing._

“Well… Anything you’d like for breakfast?”

The silence this time as he watched and waited for Akechi’s response caused anxiety to bubble and make its way into his heart, a streak of longing tugging at his heartstrings.

“I can’t possibly impose – so perhaps coffee as usual in the afternoon?” Akechi smiled. 

Ren nodded as Akechi walked ahead, though he stopped momentarily to look at Ren, and give off a brief wink.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get out of your hair as soon as we’re done.”

-

“So, how was work?” Ren asked, pouring more coffee in Akechi’s cup.

“Just the usual.” Akechi raised an eyebrow. “More coffee? You’re trying to keep me up for something, aren’t you?”

“Are you saying no to free coffee?” 

“What did I do, exactly, to deserve free coffee?” Akechi put a hand on his chin. “What are the strings attached?”

“Nothing.” Ren shrugged. “But that’s it for the next fifteen years, though. No more free coffee.”

“…Oh my,” He took a sip. “That’s it? Is there any way to get around the fifteen-year ban?”

“You could always marry me and get free coffee every morning.”

Ren paused, and did his best to try and salvage the conversation.

“…Or you can marry Sojiro. Or be forced to deal with terrible instant coffee.”

Akechi laughed, and nodded…

But that was it.

Deep in his heart he wished Akechi would say something along the lines of ‘You’re the best option out of the three’, or perhaps a ‘I’ll take you up on that offer’.

But there was nothing, and for the rest of the afternoon he felt a feeling in his chest grow.

It was uneasy, and he didn’t like it.

No matter what he did to distract himself from it, it reappeared every time he looked at Akechi.

And it wasn’t like he could close up early, or kick him out.

But even when the sunlight passing through the windows had gone, and even when Akechi had bid him goodbye, the unease in Ren’s heart persisted.

-

“What?”

Akechi quietly scrutinised Ren’s watchful gaze, his head tilting right as Akechi’s did, and tilting left as he did.

“…Pretty sure we’ve done this song and dance before.” He laughed.

But Ren’s gaze didn’t falter, and he didn’t follow up with a bad joke as usual.

“…Did you have too much fun?” He teased, hoping to earn a response.

But all that was there was a sigh.

“Are you… alright?”

“…I just wish you wanted a future with me as badly as you wanted my clothes off.”

**Author's Note:**

> [muffled conga by gloria estefan plays in the background]


End file.
